


Tell Me It Isn't Sew

by IShipMyFriendsSometimes



Category: Room of Swords (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Model AU, Oops, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShipMyFriendsSometimes/pseuds/IShipMyFriendsSometimes
Summary: Kodya's a model and the ex lover of Epsilon. Epsilon launches a line of clothing set to revolutionize the fashion world and make him the top grossing designer in history.Kodya doesn't like that idea, and yet he's stuck modelling for his ex-lover.Meanwhile, Gyrus is a new player in the game of fashion. He wants to launch his own line. Meeting two up and coming models, Tori and Sylvia, he hatches a plan to get him straight to the top.Gyrus and Kodya's paths cross, and Gyrus doesn't think he'll ever be the same.//Under revision, but will be updated!





	1. What Makeup Can't Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Oops. This is going to be another long one so alright buckle up everyone. Thank you discord for keeping me writing I heccing love y'all okay aksjshsh
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Models shouldn't cry.

Models shouldn't feel pain.

Beauty is pain, they say. They also say that models like him should by all means be unreachable, untouchable, aloof, alone, desired. The top of society that everyone wants to have, wants to be, wants to look up to. Role models to children, adults, everyone. They say as well that models should be in magazines for fitness, beauty, health, fashion, and more.

Not a broken mess.

Not _ this _ broken mess.

He enters his apartment and keeps it together as he closes the door. 

How could one let down hurt so much?

He's been rejected many times before, how could this take the cake?

_ Breathe. _ The brunet thinks _ . _He could run about five km on a treadmill without breathing like he was dying, and yet all he did to enter his apartment was open the door. He's panting, shaking, and doing everything in his power to hold the tears in.

If he lets them out, he's showing weakness.

Blue eyes move to the mirror and the brunet looks at his face, barely recognizing it under the mask of makeup and neutral expressions. He sighs, scrubbing his face with a makeup wipe.

Six hour shoots were enough to wipe anyone out.

As the makeup comes off, it reveals the circles under his eyes. The hollowness of his cheeks is revealed, the pain is clearly shown on his face. He drops the mask of expressionlessness and notes that his eyes never hide the pain. The corners of his mouth downturn, his eyebrows crease together, and he realizes he looks just as terrible as he feels.

He strips off his clothes and throws on some pajamas he has in a drawer.

He collapses onto his bed.

Too tired to even cry.


	2. School? Well, Kind Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gyrus is starting on a project.

Gyrus smiles at himself in the mirror and fluffs his hair a bit. Unfortunately, it still looks like a strawberry. Oh well, what can you do when your hair's bright green?

He looks at his outfit and realizes it looks good for business casual. A lavender button down shirt and black slacks, simple, yet nice.

The greenette thought the shirt looked good with his eyes, and the black contrasted sharply and nicely with his eyes and hair.

Today was the day.

The first day of his last year of design school.

Coincidentally, the same day they were assigned partnerships with aspiring models. But only if they managed to impress them. Hence the nice clothes and the bringing of the designs made out of the students' hopes and dreams.

Gyrus picked up his sewing box, a green box with a plastic handle wrapped in wicker, and his favourite designs he created, before pushing open the door. He closes the door behind him and walks down the stairs to his car.

The car is a green hatchback, pretty beat up, but it was all he could afford whole paying for design school. Hopefully after this year he could launch his own line and not have to worry about money, but something like that would take a lot of work.

Gyrus gets into his car and puts his sewing box on the passenger seat. Turning the key, the car starts and he pulls out of the driveway. The green car turns into the road from the neighborhood, and the ride has started.

The radio turns on and begins to play a song Gyrus isn't paying much attention to. He drives through the roads, ignoring the trees that surrounded his tiny dirt-road house. Honestly, he's just excited for graduation.

Today is graduation, but not in the typical sense.

Since he has already passed the necessary classes at the school, and it was a school for designers and models, they got to be paired with a model or two based on which models chose them. He hopes that they'll be nice, the stuck up ones are the absolute worst. You never know though, not even when you first meet them.

Gyrus parks his car in the lot of the design school. He's nervous, but he knows that graduation will be great.

Graduation works a little differently.

At this particular school, you got one or two models and two months to make a fashion line. When you are finished with the line, the school will have a show that would showcase the best designs from the class.

He unbuckles the seatbelt and exits the car, closing the door behind him. He grips his sewing box tightly, he can do this.

The tailor approaches the door to the studio and enters. He sees his fellow classmates, in their brightly lit room.

Gyrus reaches his workstation and places his box down, sitting in the seat. Class will begin in a few minutes, and he is absolutely vibrating with energy.

Certain fashion "scouts" would be at the show assessing the styles and recruiting people for an apprenticeship. If you didn't get chosen for a spot at an apprenticeship, you could try and launch your own line, but that was always a hit or miss.

Most people didn't make it trying to launch their own lines.

Today, he will get to see who his models would be.

A few more students come in through the doors, and after a minute– it honestly feels like longer– the instructor cleared his throat.

“Alright, as you are aware, your models will evaluate your designs and determine whether they trust you to dress them for a show or not.” Their instructor says, looking at each of them.

“They will come through that door,” He gestures to his left. “As soon as I finish speaking. You need to make sure they are someone you can work with for the two months before the final show. Even though this is a 'graduation' or so to speak, your final show counts as a final grade.”

He pauses to let the words sink in, and Gyrus is holding his breath. That adds a lot of stress and pressure that he wasn't aware was supposed to be on him.

“Alright, take out your designs. I will open the door for the models.” He concludes, lamely.

Gyrus puts on his best smile and waits.

The door opens, and the models enter the room, spreading out to look at his classmates' designs.

A girl with medium red hair and a noticeable scar on her cheek approaches his work table to look at his design.

“Thy designs are elegant. I like the faerie aesthetic of the shorts, but how will ye do the stitching here?” She points to a part that is a connection between two pieces of fabric in the legs.

“Zig-zag stitches?” Gyrus says, but it comes out as more of a question.

“Nay, I mean– Will the stitches show here as a stylistic choice?” she asks.

“Oh! Yes, the whole point of this outfit is supposed to give off a mysterious but yet cute feeling, and showing the stitching and using particularly thick thread in a darker color than the shorts seems to match this very well.” Gyrus replies. She nods.

“I am Tori Grieve. Ye are?”

“Gyrus Axelei.” The tailor replies pleasantly.

“’Tis nice to make your acquaintance, Gyrus.” Tori replies. She waves over another girl, one with bright pink hair. The girls hair looks like cotton candy, fluffy enough to be a cloud.

“This is Sylvia, and although she only speaks in sign language, I assure you she is one of the best.” Tori introduces.

“Hi Sylvia, I'm Gyrus.” Gyrus replies, smiling at Sylvia. She smiles back and signs out something.

“She says it's nice to meet ye too.” Tori translates. “We would like to look at more of yer designs if that's not too much trouble.”

“Oh! Yeah, definitely!” Gyrus smiles and flips through his design book.

They spend about an hour looking through the pages, and after, Tori and Sylvia head off to see other's designs.

Gyrus shows his designs to a few other models, and soon enough the last hour passes. They pass quickly, Gyrus loves speaking about his work to others and showing off his designs.

“Okay, class.” The instructor clears his throat from where he and the model's instructor had been conversing. Gyrus looks up at him, sharply. All the models go to the front of the room near them.

“After talking with some of your models, I will assign them as follows. You all will have two models with which to work on your projects. I'll do this alphabetically.” Gyrus waits, curious as to which models he would get. He hopes it's Tori and Sylvia though.

“First, Gyrus Axelei.” Gyrus stands with bated breath.

“Tori Grieve and Sylvia Stone will be your models.”

Gyrus lets out a breath as Tori and Sylvia approach him, the latter grinning widely.

“I'm glad it's you guys.” Gyrus admits and Sylvia laughs.

“Me too, some of those people…” Tori trails off, eyeing a particular designer in Gyrus's class with distaste. Gyrus wants to ask, but decided not to.

They wait until the instructor reaches the end of the list.

“Class dismissed.” He finishes.

Gyrus looks towards Tori and Sylvia and hands them each a slip of paper he's written his number on.

“Here, I'll make a chat and text you two my ideas?” Gyrus asks.

Sylvia signs something.

“Sounds like a plan.” Tori translates stiffly. “Yes, I agree. It sounds like a good idea too.”

“Shoot me a text whenever and I'll save it to my contacts.” Gyrus replies.

“We can set up a meeting, and then we can talk about what designs we think would be popular or something over lunch.” Tori answers, and Sylvia nods eagerly. “She really likes food.” the redhead explains.

“Awesome.” Gyrus grins. “See you then!” He replies, walking to the door. Tori shouts 'bye' to him, and Sylvia waves.

Gyrus is back to the parking lot.

He's headed home after a long day, and one thing is going through his head; he can't wait to have that lunch meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, oops. Sorry if this chapter is kinda weird or incoherent, I have no excuse lol  
I hope y'all enjoyed, and I'll try to explain whatever plotholes I just made next chapter


End file.
